


Gone Girl

by bringitpoppedcollar



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-10 23:37:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3307394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bringitpoppedcollar/pseuds/bringitpoppedcollar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carmilla goes to a party with Laura but ends up loosing her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gone Girl

**Author's Note:**

> There is a mention of rape, but no actual rape happens.

Carmilla can’t find Laura anywhere. She’s looked in every room, every bathroom, even the closets for Laura. She isn’t outside either. This is why Carmilla hates parties. Specifically the ones where her girlfriend goes missing. Okay, so girlfriend might be a strong word, they’ve only been on a few dates and have only kissed, like, twice. Either way, Carmilla came to this party with Laura and isn’t planning on leaving until she finds her. Where the hell could she have gone?

Carmilla looks in the kitchen for the tenth time now, and still no luck. She’s even asked almost every person she passes if they’ve seen a tiny cute blonde girl walking around, and no one has seen her. She catches a glimpse of red out of the corner of her eye and turns to see one of Laura’s friends, the scientist one, hanging out in the corner. Carmilla remembers Laura telling her that the bio major went by they/them pronouns. LaF something, she recalls. When Carmilla reaches them she doesn’t say anything at first.

“Oh, hey Carmilla. Where’s Laura?” They ask her, searching around the room for her. “Did she leave already?” They add causing Carmilla’s heart to start racing. If Laura’s friend doesn’t even know where she is, then no one does.

“I can’t find her anywhere. She went to go to the bathroom about a half hour ago, and now I can’t find her!” Carmilla finds herself starting to shout. LaF stands up and places a hand on Carmilla’s shoulder, leading her outside. Once they’re both in the fresh air, Carmilla starts to calm down.

“Tell me where you last saw her. She has to be here Carmilla, okay? We’ll find her. Just tell me where you last saw her.” LaFontaine says calmly. Carmilla starts to go through the last thirty minutes in her head. They were sitting in the living room, on the couch and Laura was playing with Carmilla’s hair while laughing at her jokes. Her hands were soft and her lips were even softer, and wait, no concentrate. Laura kissed her cheek, before getting up to go to the bathroom upstairs.

“The bathroom upstairs! She went upstairs!” Carmilla exclaims happily. “But I checked there, I checked everywhere. She isn’t in this house anymore.” Carmilla feels tears prick at the corner of her eyes and she quick blinks a few times.

“Dude, calm down. Did you try calling her?” LaFontaine asks. Carmilla stops and breaks into a smile before starting to laugh. She shakes her head. How could she not have called her?

“I’ll call her.” LaFontaine says before taking out their phone and dialing Laura’s number. It goes straight to voicemail. “Okay, well that didn’t help. Maybe she went back to her dorm? Did you check there?” They ask Carmilla.

“No. I didn’t. I guess I’ll check there, but if I don’t find her I’m calling the cops.” Carmilla says before walking out. Carmilla didn’t have much to drink, only two beers but she did watch Laura down a few shots in between her few drinks. As she gets closer to Laura’s dorm she smells a very strong scent. Something that she has come to love in her life time: Blood. She follows the scent, hoping to get a taste of this delicious smell, to a nearby ally.

“Well look who can’t keep his hands off poor innocent girls. Such a momma’s boy.” Carmilla says, knowing who the boy is.

“In my defense, she’s drunk and she was lying here almost unconscious. Pretty sure some dude was about to rape her, so if you ask me I was doing her a favor.” Will responds. “And I smelt the blood coming from her. I couldn’t resist. Guess it looks like you couldn’t either, Kitty.” He smirks.

“I haven’t feasted on humans in decades, let alone defenseless girls. Leave her alone Will. Isn’t half the fun chasing them down anyways?” Will smiles before pulling the girl up to her feet. That’s when Carmilla sees her face in the moonlight. Laura. Before Carmilla can even think, she’s running at Will, suddenly shifting from girl to giant black cat. She’s gotten a couple of deep scratches in him before she hears a faint voice say her name. She lets out a low growl and Will is on his feet in seconds.

“See you around Kitty.” He says before disappearing. Carmilla is still seething with rage until she hears her name again. She’s back to human form in seconds, already at Laura’s side. She doesn’t say a word but simple scoops Laura into her arms and begins towards Laura’s dorm. Her head is bleeding and she’s mumbling incoherent words.  
Only once back in the safety of Laura’s dorm, does Carmilla start taking care of her. She fixes up her head, and checks her over to be sure there isn’t any other damage. She notices scrapes up her side along with on her inner thighs. Carmilla makes a mental note to find the guy who did this and rip his throat out. Once Carmilla is sure Laura is okay, she slips into bed with her. Laura immediately cuddles into Carmilla and drifts off.

The light shines through the cracks in the blinds. Carmilla is sitting up in Laura’s bed, back against the bookcase, Laura’s head in her lap. She has a book in one hand while the other is running through Laura’s hair. She’s been reading the same line over, only paying attention to the sound of Laura’s breaths. Even though they’ve only been on a few dates, they still have been hanging out almost every day. Carmilla has even been bringing Laura snacks on her long eighteen hour work days, making sure she takes enough breaks.  
Ever since they started seeing each other, Carmilla has wanted to tell Laura the truth. The truth about being a vampire, about her sadistical mother, even about the giant black cat thing. But Carmilla really likes Laura and she doesn’t want to screw things up before they even really begin. Plus, how do you tell someone you’re a vampire? Is there a handbook for that? Either way, she’ll have some explaining to do when Laura wakes up. But while she waits, she might as well enjoy the small moments she gets like this.

A few hours later, Laura starts to wake up.

“Carm?” She whispers as she sits up. “What happened last night? My head is killing me.” She says as she lays back down. Carmilla slips out of bed and into the bathroom. “Carm?” Laura asks feeling her leave the bed. Carmilla returns with two small pills and a glass of water.

“Here cupcake. Take these, they’ll help.” Carmilla says handing her both objects. Laura pops the pills in her mouth and chugs the water. She hands the cup back to Carmilla, with a small thanks, who sets it in the sink. “You remember anything from last night cutie?” Carmilla questions, curious to know just exactly how much she knows.

“I’m not sure. I remember the party with you, and I know I had a lot to drink. But I could have sworn I left with some guy.” Laura stops to think and then her eyes go wide. “I did leave with some guy. And he…” She stops and the tears start. Carmilla is quick at her side throwing an arm around Laura for comfort. “He was going to…” Laura mutters out through tears.

“I should have kept a better eye on you. I’m sorry. I should have been there to protect you.” Carmilla chimes in, tears starting to form in her eyes.

“No, it’s okay. Because some guy came to rescue me. He scared off the other guy, and helped me up.” Laura closes her eyes, trying to remember what happened next. Her eyes open in a rush. “You were there! That explains how I got home and why you’re here.” Laura says. “But…no. That had to be a dream.” Laura states, knowing that what she remembers couldn’t be real.

“No. Laura what you remember was real. I didn’t really know how to tell you. That other guy, is my brother. Well, my foster brother. He was going to kill you Laura. If I hadn’t attacked him, he would have killed you, and I wasn’t looking forward to watching that. I turn into a giant black cat, and I’m a centuries old vampire. I had to protect you.” Carmilla admitted.

“Wait, so your brother was going to eat me?” Laura asks. Carmilla nods. “So you shapeshifted into some sort of cat to attack him, just so you could protect me?” Carmilla nods again. “And you’re not going to eat me, right?” Another nod. “Good.” Laura’s voice is now calm and there’s a hint of excitement to it.  
“So my girlfriend is a vampire that shapeshifts into a giant black cat huh?” Laura asks, smiling at Carmilla. Carmilla chuckles but then understands what Laura just said.

“Girlfriend?” Carmilla grins. Laura leans forward and captures Carmilla's lips in a passionate kiss, letting her know that, yes, Carmilla is indeed her girlfriend.


End file.
